


【韦斯莱双子🚗】No.1 韦斯莱魔法把戏坊

by DerTraumtanzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerTraumtanzer/pseuds/DerTraumtanzer
Summary: pwp地点30题(1/30)Fred x George，前后意义暂时不大。⚠️public place，blow job
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 19





	【韦斯莱双子🚗】No.1 韦斯莱魔法把戏坊

对角巷的灯灭了一盏又一盏，黑夜的雨声中偶有几声隐约施咒将店门关区的低语从不远处传来。弗雷德斜靠在收银台边，抬手将魔杖尖指向玻璃门上的几个欢呼跳跃的彩色字母，于是上边的“OPEN”便不情愿地扭了扭，随后转化为“CLOSED”。

那边的乔治挥挥魔杖便把一地的产品包装和糖果纸收拾干净，又回到收银台前“砰”地拉开抽屉，把一张长长的写满了本日出售清单的羊皮纸扔给弗雷德——而后者总能准确无误地接住，然后一同开始每日必做的核对任务。

“这真的很无聊，乔吉。” 在才刚读到午餐前一位霍格沃茨二年级巫师购买的三大袋随机速效逃课糖，总计12加隆时，弗雷德就忍不住打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地假装不经意间松了手，任由羊皮纸滑过掌心飘落到地面。

乔治的目光暂时脱离了抽屉里的亮闪闪们，落在脚边的羊皮纸上。他提醒的声音透着疲倦和无奈：“嘿，捡起来，弗雷德。”

同样的，乔治也深感枯燥，但清点着加隆的手没有停。金属货币碰撞发出的清脆响声总能让他们感到快活些，所以他的活比起弗雷德千篇一律念叨着购买者、商品、总价要稍微好点。

一切都是为了应对虎视眈眈的魔法部会计部门，他们敢打赌，那群老家伙一定会对他们报上去的税务吹毛求疵。

弗雷德在弟弟的催促下极不情愿地蹲下身子把那罪恶的羊皮纸再度攥在手里，但在他直起身子站起来时，另一只手却报复性地拍到乔治的屁股上，又顺势捏了两下。还没来得及得意，就被迅速反应过来的乔治抓住了手腕。

“哥们儿？我知道你想干什么，但现在可不是时候。” 乔治尽量不去看弗雷德，他深知自己一旦看了就容易也把持不住。他长呼一口气冷静下来，轻轻甩开弗雷德的手腕。

弗雷德直起身子，又很不甘心地把刚得到自由的手偷偷探到乔治腰间，再朝自己的方向稍稍用力地一揽，冲乔治眨眨眼：“别这么呆板嘛，你怎么'珀西化'了？别忘了明天小罗恩会来，我们可以——”

“让他免费实习。” 共识达成。

于是，加隆一扔抽屉一关，乔治把那些该死税务再一抛：他也早就不耐烦了，他们应该请个小精灵的。

乔治任着弗雷德把他拉了过去，二人距离急剧缩小，直至几近要胸膛贴着胸膛，同步的心跳声穿过西装外套传给彼此。

乔治把头稍稍往前一伸，偏头想要将唇覆在弗雷德唇角。他本想的只是一个轻柔的吻，暂时安抚住这位在不合适的地点、不合适的时间明显图谋不轨的怂恿者，可不知这是第多少次被弗雷德强行掰正过脑袋，他只得直直地就吻上了哥哥的唇。

当弗雷德扣住乔治后脑，主动用舌尖抵上乔治的齿缝时，乔治毫不犹豫立刻撤开了防线，以柔软的舌苔抵御。他们唇齿交缠，一步步加深这个吻，又谁也不愿先放弃抵抗——他们都不想做那个“被掠夺者”。

他们几乎要把接吻变成实力的较量。

男孩们糟糕得如同愣头青般的吻技早在彼此无数次接吻中提升起来。在逐渐沉重的呼吸声中，他们交换着彼此的气息，谁也没有停下来的意思，直到耳边倏忽传来溅起水花的脚步声，还有靠近的趋势。

他们不约而同松开了对方。

乔治有些急忙地低头理理略显凌乱的衣领，弗雷德盯着他被津液染得红嫩的唇瓣有些出神，在店门被推开的一瞬间决定实行自己会有糟糕后果的计划——他迅速蹲了下来，把整个人藏在柜台后边。

乔治一怔，疑问的语句在客人进门和弗雷德的手抚上他的裆部时被全部咽回肚里。他立刻就明白了自己双胞胎兄弟的想法。

“我来不及了——在这个时候打扰真的很抱歉，但我看见你们灯还没灭。”  
“……随时向你开放！欢迎光临！”

于是乔治一边努力摆出微笑，用上平时的语气跟“不速之客”打招呼介绍产品，一边毫不留情地屈起一边膝盖向着弗雷德的方向顶过去。

凭借对乔治多年以来的了解，弗雷德眼疾手快将手臂挡在身前格挡住，另一只手不动声色拉开乔治的西装裤拉链，手指探进长裤之中，指侧有意无意隔着一层内裤刮弄半勃起的阴茎。

乔治下意识想逃，在他们的店里做爱，这是他不能想象的。他的右脚刚迈出一步，脚腕就被弗雷德扣住摁在原地，他只得作罢。乔治将上身前倾，双手掌心支在桌面撑起身体，确保正在紧急挑选礼物的顾客没有理由把头探得太过来。

弗雷德没有停止行动，此刻他的整只手已经都钻进了乔治的裤子里，指尖勾住内裤的上端向下一拉，把整个已经彻底勃起的阴茎从衣裤里释放出来，立刻又被灵活的五指握住。

他们是双胞胎，相同的基因让他们的身体几乎一模一样，对对方的身体就如同对自己的那般熟悉。弗雷德回想着给自己做手活时阴茎的敏感部位，依葫芦画瓢全用在了自己的亲弟弟身上。

指腹在柱身上下撸动，拇指修剪平整的指甲轻轻滑过冠状沟。弗雷德甚至把头凑过去，隔着并不厚的西装布料舔舐上一侧的阴囊。

下身传来的快感和刺激让乔治忍不住稍稍仰起了头，又因为还有人在场而憋住喘息和呻吟，不敢轻举妄动。但弗雷德还捕捉到了他粗重的呼吸声，用余光瞄到他的喉结滚动了一下。  
——目前看来很成功。

“你，你好。请问给八岁的侄子应该买什么作为生日礼物呢？” 那边在几个货架犹豫徘徊的男人偏偏很不合时宜地开了口。

乔治想要建议他出门直走去丽痕书店为他亲爱的侄子购买一本《邓布利多的生平与谎言》，又本着做一个合格店长的想法改了口，强压着嗓音把快出口的呻吟勉强变成断断续续的应答：“嗯……故事烟花？你可以在房间内点燃，它就能绽放，然后随机朗读一个，嗯，小故事。”

男人随手拿起一个不相干人小物件，看了背后的介绍说明，抖了抖连忙放回原位。“我是说，儿童一点的，烟花会不会太危险了？”

“那么你可以出门直走丽痕书店购买一本《邓布利多的生平与谎言》。” 这句话是藏在下边的弗雷德说的，他十分好心地暂时停了下来，替弟弟把没说的话说了出来。

好在他们的客人没有注意到这句答复是从更低的位置传过来的，更没有发现前后的声线略有不同，还如梦初醒般拍了拍头：“你说得对，一本绘本，这才是给孩子的礼物！”

“是的，你的动作得快一些——” 乔治指指外边顺着玻璃下滑的雨滴，没来得及松口气，弗雷德的嘴便又凑了上来。这回一改先前恶劣的挑逗，弗雷德嘴一张就把他半个性器含住，舌苔直直擦过被唾液和分泌出的体液润湿的柱身。

乔治一时间失了神，险些要站不稳，下意识绷紧腿部肌肉才没有发出太大动静，下身的炙热让他感觉脊背发凉。回过神来也只是死死咬住后槽牙，没能把剩下的话说完。

得到免费建议的客人半只脚刚迈出店门，在乔治刚准备赞美梅林时，突然又回过头，好奇地把视线在店内扫了一遍，最后落在看起来独自一人的乔治身上：“对了，怎么不见你的兄弟？”

乔治感觉自己快要窒息。他长长地呼出一口气，几乎是咬牙切齿地，把这几分钟以来所有恨不得给弗雷德一拳的情绪发泄出来：“很不幸，可怜的弗雷德腹泻了，多亏了便秘仁的强力攻击。”

客人有些尴尬的点了点头，这回总算是真正离开了。乔治第一时间抽起桌面的魔杖，冲着店门一挥，卷帘门砰的一声落下。

弗雷德听闻自己被弟弟捏造出来的丢人事迹挑了挑眉，用实际行动打断乔治对自己下一步行为的思考。他双颊凹陷，报复性地在吮吸的同时时不时来个深喉，舌尖重重扫过前端渗出前液的小孔。

乔治爽得呼吸一滞，接着他在停下这荒唐事与继续的选项里毅然决然选了后者——这下谁还在乎呢？他挺了挺腰往前送，控住不住地在弗雷德口中顶弄，伸手想要抓住哥哥姜红色的长发。

弗雷德在发丝被触及的一瞬间就松开了嘴。他一偏头躲开乔治的手，抬起头不掩眸中笑意地看着被他注视着已经红了脸的弟弟，伸出舌头舔舔上唇：“嘿，不错的临场反应。”

“…去你的，弗雷德。”

**Author's Note:**

> 累了。哪天闲着就再写下去。


End file.
